One Piece X Naruto : Ultimate ChallengeProposal !
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: This will be ( with your help ! ) the Greatest fanfiction crossover of all time ! But unfortunately due to equipment failure and technical difficulties I need a partner who could write with me And collaborate on this awesome telling what may be one of the most epic ninja universes ever ( With A few pirates in the mix ) so com help me do the impossible !


Dear readers , I have decided since I Little to no reviews I would be posting challenges/Collaboration's for sometime until I get a laptop computer . or to be more specific a new laptop computer since my old one broke !

So for my first challenge/Collaborations this will be a Naruto X One piece crossover !

* * *

So now I'll be setting the parameters for my challenge , To start this will be taking place in the Naruto world . Specifically what I have in mind is that the characters from one piece ( The Straw hat Pirates ! ) & no one else shall become Inhabitants of this world . There might be a few characters that that could be based upon others from there world ( But not the characters themselves ! )

The basic concept will be the Straw hat's reborn from their world , After having either died of old age or execution ( I've decided who yet but that will be revealed later in the story ) also they will have all their memories of the past lives though not immediately There memories will return to them as time goes on and the only people who will be in the know about this about their past lives will be team seven specifically The good genin of team seven ( kakashi will learn about this later but only because he is in fact still a member of team seven ) Anyway the way I see it since the straw hats have nine people though we broken down into 3 teams of genin . Since the members of the straw hats very in age and intelligence also and still say I've decided that they will not graduate at least not all of them at the same time as Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine . nor will they all graduated at the same time as the rest of the members of the crew ( Teams will be the following , Luffy. usopp. & robin. & we Show called team king ( Only because I couldn't think of a better name Then that ) Next will be Team Prince ( Again , I'm really sorry about this ) Zoro. Nami. & brook. And finally team Jester ( Because they annoying the most well except chopper he really doesn't annoy me except maybe is innocent but he's just too damn cute to be annoying ) Franky. sanji. & chopper. I'd also like to explain my reasoning for these matchups so let's begin with their ages and how the individuals ended up on these Specific teams .

Ages first / Of course you're going to need something to compare them too so let's say that the Key to There ages Im specifically referring one the ages Of the rookie nine one they graduated from the Academy . Luffy 12 usopp 12 robin 15 Zoro 14 nami 13 brook 18 Franky 16 sanji 14 & chopper 9 . As for the reasoning of these teams they are - team king / This is basically another team seven , Not identical but the placement reasoning was almost so! ( To explain some of my reasoning I'm just putting the individual characters grades from in the Academy .) Luffy , Written exams 69 %. C - grade point average . Weapons skill - Long-range close range and midrange . Special weapons if any . 97 %. A + 100 %. A+ & 98.7 %. A+ . Special weapons ( Waxwood Bo staff & Cutlass ) 80%. B+ / 91% . A- ( And concerning all weapons in the Naruto world despite having movies and cars they do not have any guns despite what You might have seen in Naruto Shippuden blood Prison ! If you must have gunpowder weapons go wild with explosives and maybe some rockets and Canons . And concerning Luffys Attack me when it comes to concerning guns , Well I'll leave that up to you anyway let's continue ) Stealth 76 %. C + ninjutsu/chakra control 66%. C- genjutsu 59 %. F+ & Taijutsu 100%. A+++ . Miscellaneous skills. 85%. B- . ( Also just a note to be made , The Strawhat will have Haki But I'm going to be self taught or taught by Luffy ! ) Robin : Written exams 100%. A+ Weapons , Long short and mid Range , Special weapons 100 %. A+ 100%. A+ & 90%. A- ( none ) stealth 99%. A+ . Ninjutsu/Chakra control 100%. A+ Genjutsu 100%. A+ Taijutsu 96%. A+ Miscellaneous skills 100%. A + You know what I'm going to stop here for this portion. Mostly because to take me forever to fill out the Grades of the others , Softener set up for the preview or prologue of the story with my collaborative partner later.

* * *

Next on the agenda is romance ! While not essential if the romance should take place in the story then the couples are most likely to be Luna ZoRo SasuSaku & Naruhina. that will be all on the subject until further discussion with my future partner whoever he or she may!

* * *

The last part here will be concerning the plot" & Devil fruits ! First up is the plot , Basically it'll be following the plot of Naruto with certain changes some obvious some not so obvious .For instance Instead of three graduating teams the rookie nine It'll be Four teams The fourth Being team King , & And also that said team will be going on the wave mission . We will discuss plot further in our future contacts Whoever accepts this challenge Finally we move onto Devil Fruits , Basically I've decided to have them be the results of a mad shinobi scientists endeavors ( not orochimaru ) And will be in pill form ! Anyway to my possible future readers and possible partners please contact me through my account on the site , thank you and good night ! THE END ! P.s. Please review !

* * *

Note : this challenge has been accepted & soon will be written . Though the story , as implied by the challenge part of it will be written by my partner in this Venture , TarHeel the godly ram ! Anyway , Please continue to review this idea & Hopefully it will be out soon to readers and fans Everywhere !


End file.
